


Paranoid Schizophrenia

by Lah_Na



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na
Summary: 老萨死后，克劳德有些神情模糊。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 17





	Paranoid Schizophrenia

**Author's Note:**

> 附身/强制diy/微h

*

克劳德最近变得有些奇怪。有时他会看着自己的手发呆；有时眼底晃过一瞬间的忧郁；有时会在任务中突然看向远方的天空，并沉默不语；有时他会深夜出门，直至黎明才归。贫民窟有两三人也注意到了克劳德的反常，有人旁敲侧击的暗示蒂法，克劳德可能在外面有人了。 

蒂法温婉的笑一笑，“别乱说啦，克劳德不会的，他或许只是最近有什么烦心事。”她自己却有些担心，萨菲罗斯已经死了，塔斯克公司也十分安定，这个星球正和平……克劳德会有什么烦心事？

克劳德回来了，步伐虚浮，神情有些恍惚。

“欢迎回来！”蒂法挂上大大的笑容迎接他，“辛苦你啦克劳德，今天的任务如何？克劳德的话一定完成得非常好！”

“啊、啊……嗯……”克劳德避开她的眼神，有些心虚。

“怎么啦？是不是太累啦？”蒂法笑着绕他转了一圈，歪头想看他的脸，克劳德抿抿唇，又将脸撇开了。蒂法想着克劳德或许会有的烦心事，问他：“克劳德你最近怎么啦，是不是有什么烦恼呀？告诉我吧，我会想办法帮你的。”

“……没有。”

蒂法愣了愣，又温柔的笑笑。好吧，要顺其自然。她朝着吧台边走边说：“那请你喝杯我特制的‘Lotus’，喝了之后不开心的事都忘……”

“……我先走了，下次吧。”

“掉……咦？”蒂法转身，酒吧的木门晃动着发出“嘎吱”声。“克劳德？克劳德——报酬呢——”她追出门，却只能看见金发青年逃似的背影。

“克劳德最近真奇怪呀……”黑发美人喃喃道。

*

克劳德觉得自己最近有些奇怪。他会时常丢失记忆片段，忽然忘了刚刚的自己在干什么；并且似乎患上了梦游症，有一天深夜他清醒时竟站在上层的大街上；有时比这更严重，甚至梦游到了魔晄炉。但这些都没有他清醒时身体却不受控制严重。

刚才他因为蒂法的凑近而勃起了，不像是受大脑控制的勃起，倒像是有人在挑拨他……他感受到从脚往上窜的灼热感，仿佛有人一寸一寸从脚踝舔舐着他的肌肤，并密密啃食着……于是他逃回家了，背靠着门大口喘气，下身的海绵体涨得生疼。

克劳德指尖动了动，进浴室冲了个冷水澡。他冲澡的速度非常快，燥热感一会儿就下去了，出浴室后坐到床上随手甩开擦头发的毛巾和肩甲，陷入了回忆。

他今天去见委托人，然后清除了几只魔物，交任务时委托人称赞他是漂亮的金发美人，然后……克劳德皱着眉，然后他的记忆消失了。回过神时他已经踩废了委托人的下体，委托人一边哭一边威胁着要他付出代价。

克劳德回忆着回忆着，脑内变得混沌，眼神开始游离，他不受控制地向后仰倒在床上。他的意识一半被抽离，另一半支离破碎地游走在脑海里。

他伸出左手撩起自己的上衣，用牙齿叼住，右手灵巧的拨开皮带卡扣，把裤子下拉。

“不……”抗拒声从紧闭的牙关里传出。

左手在克劳德的腰处慢慢摩挲，侧腰、后腰、肚脐，再沿着胸膛一路向上，来到两颗红豆处，食指和拇指将其轻捻住，时而揉搓，时而轻轻拉扯，时而打着圈用指腹抚过，带茧的粗糙触摸感引得克劳德微微颤栗，右手却没有放过他，拉着他的内裤边向下扯到膝盖处，从膝盖沿着大腿敏感的内侧一路划到他半挺的性器，食指指尖轻点了下顶端，沾上了些透明黏液。

“呵。”似乎有个愉悦的声音在他脑海中笑了声，克劳德来不及分辨，右手便握上他的阴茎上下撸动起来，未经情事的处子之身还比较敏感，阴茎很快直挺挺的翘起来。长时间握刀柄的手干燥粗糙，此时是最好的催情剂，不需要任何多余的技巧，仅消片刻，这熟悉又陌生的右手便能让他缴械投降，可右手并没有打算这么做，在克劳德情动到从喉间溢出压抑的呻吟时，便停下了，让他缓一缓。克劳德迷离的眼神更加迷茫，他的左手玩够了左胸，移到嘴边摸了摸他的嘴唇，轻而易举敲开他的牙关，伸进去找到了那柔软的舌头。

线织衣掉了下去，下摆有个牙印状的深色水渍。两根手指拉着他的舌头共舞，在他嘴里搅遍了每一个角落，仿佛一个令人窒息的吻。右手重新抚上阴茎，似乎为了令他多欢愉一会儿，这次的动作非常轻柔，轻到从四肢痒到心里，克劳德受不了这种折磨，祈求着呜咽了一声，仿佛为了表扬他的诚实，左手终于从嘴里抽出，带着湿哒哒的唾液，再度摸上左胸的乳头，乳头一下就挺立起来，克劳德仍张着嘴，无意识的微微侧了下被冷落的右胸，左手食指这才碾上右边的乳头，就听到上方传来急促的喘息。

第二次濒临高潮了，这次右手终于放过了他，从根部撸到顶又重重的拉回去，每一下都刺激到了极致。克劳德微微弓起背，在脑内又一次响起低沉而磁性的笑声时，身体小幅度而快速的抽搐了几下，白色的浊液在半空中划出一个弧度，喷到了地上，有几滴漏网之鱼掉到了未褪尽的长裤上，黑色的长裤上星星点点，屋内蔓延着石楠花淫靡的味道。

克劳德看着天花板失神，待余韵过去，他不由自主的翻了个身，翘着屁股塌着腰跪在床上，左手再度在他的嘴里搅了搅，沾着津液往身后探去。

“不……不、不行……！”意识到什么的克劳德面色潮红，但他仍控制不住那食指已经将一截指节插进了后穴，深深浅浅地开拓着。

“试着反抗我吧，克劳德。”那低沉好听的男音在耳边诱惑到，“夜还长。”

蒂法站在克劳德门外满脸犹豫。克劳德自从回来之后似乎就把自己关在门里没有出来，她张了张口，还是没有出声，抬手打算敲门时听见里面传来些许动静。蒂法疑惑了一下，还是悄悄将耳朵贴在门上。

“唔……”像小兽压抑的怒吼声。

蒂法又偷听了一会儿，红着脸回房了。

*

克劳德最近似乎有些嗜睡。蒂法在街边的长椅见到了歪着头睡得一脸祥和的克劳德。太阳正懒洋洋的照耀着他的一头金发，克劳德睡得不太踏实，眉头微微蹙着，鸦羽似的睫毛打下一片倒影，鼻尖挺翘，嘴唇微微分开，露出一小排洁白的牙。

他可真好看，这个想法在心尖滚了滚，抹了蜜似的，甜得她嘴角都翘起一个笑。又想到那天在门外偷听到的声音，蒂法微微红了脸，心跳加快。

她背着手，轻手轻脚地靠近，在离克劳德还有三个步长时，本该熟睡的人忽然抬头看向她，眼底一片清明，仿佛根本没睡着。

克劳德！蒂法正准备出声，那人竖了根食指在唇边：“嘘，别吵醒他。”

他勾起唇角笑得十分好看，有些诱人，眼神带着点忧郁和邪气，那眼底的杀意却将蒂法定在原地。克劳德不会这样笑，更不会想杀她，这熟悉感……

“萨……”蒂法刚念出第一个字，克劳德醒了。他揉了揉还有些昏沉的头，有些诧异道：“蒂法？”

“……”蒂法迅速收起所有表情，调整了一两秒，再弯起眼角时又是完美无缺的笑容，“克劳德！找了你好久，有新任务啦！”

*

蒂法去咨询医生，医生说可能是人格分裂。

“人格……分裂？”蒂法有些茫然，萨菲罗斯不是萨菲罗斯，是克劳德分裂出来的人格？

“也可能是战后创伤综合症，PTSD会使患者产生一定幻想，从而行为错乱。”医生继续分析道，“你说他经历过惨烈的战争，不排除这种可能。你把他带来给我看看我才能确认，不过也可能确认不了，精神疾病是非常复杂的，可能有多个精神疾病同时存在。”

“好的，谢谢您。”

蒂法问克劳德，最近是不是很嗜睡，她认识一个医生可以带克劳德去看看，八折。

嗜睡？克劳德想到了自己的梦游症，还有莫名出现的记忆断层，他默默同意了。

*

“你好，克劳德，那么我们先了解一下你的基本信息。”

“好的。”

“名字？”

“克劳德·斯特莱夫。”

……

“请描述一下你的症状。”

“会丢失记忆、梦游……身体……不受控制……”

一想到那些场景，克劳德就觉得裸露在外的皮肤有些灼热。那种事时常有发生，有时在家里，有时在浴室，有时在外面的公共厕所……令他抗拒、恐惧，却又总是惊起阵阵隐秘的快感。每次他都羞耻得无地自容，却忍不住寻求更多欢愉……

“出现这种状况多久了？”

“……半年？”

“频率如何？大概多久一次？”

“……”

“现在。”

垂眸做笔记的医生顿了一下，金发青年冷淡的声线变成了磁性的男人声线。是另一个人格？他抬头，礼貌的问道：“你好，请问你的名字？”

“萨菲罗斯。”男人笑得十分温柔，但医生知道这温柔是假象，背后是充满血腥味的邪性。真是个令人害怕的人格，医生不自觉带上了敬语，“萨菲罗斯先生，请问您知道克劳德的存在吗？”

“当然，”萨菲罗斯笑了笑，看起来非常开心，“毕竟他是我的……人偶。”

“……”真是奇怪的人格，医生低着头做记录，怕被萨菲罗斯发现自己浮到面上的吐槽，“好的，那么萨菲罗斯先生，请问您……？”

“萨菲罗斯？！”克劳德受惊到站起身，椅子在地上划出尖锐刺耳的声音。

“……”切换得这么突然？医生也被吓到了，看来这位漂亮的青年确实有创伤综合症，萨菲罗斯创伤综合症。“克劳德先生，请问萨菲罗斯是您的什么人？”

金发青年拔刀的手一顿，他冷漠而腼腆的脸带上了茫然，而后变得坚定，“他是我的……”

*

问诊比蒂法想象中进行得快，她在门口等了会儿，克劳德就出来了。

“克劳德！”她惊喜的迎上去，“怎么样？”

“……”克劳德看了看自己的手，抿着嘴，“医生说的话我听不懂。”然后他走了。

蒂法脚尖动了动，还是决定先进诊室询问情况。

过了一会儿，蒂法冲出来寻找克劳德的身影，她沿着街边走边叫，终于在一个分岔路看到了熟悉的背影。

克劳德迎着光站着，不知什么时候右手握了把两米多长的刀，刀身细窄泛着银光。是正宗……

蒂法想到了医生的话。

“可能是人格分裂，妄想型人格分裂。”医生顿了顿，看着会诊单上克劳德指向萨菲罗斯那一栏，上面赫然写着两个字：爱人。

“也可能不是……他或许是真的。”医生点了点萨菲罗斯四个字，意有所指。

蒂法凝视着克劳德的背影，轻轻唤了声他的名字，克劳德身形晃了晃，缓缓转身。迎着光的金色短发拉长，身量逐渐拔高，银色的刘海微微晃动，刘海下那带笑的眼细长好看。

医生的话在蒂法脑内来回碾了好几遍，再抬眼时她已是泪光灼灼。

“萨菲罗斯……怎么是你！”

“哦？”萨菲罗斯挥了挥正宗，“我说过了，我不会成为回忆。”

“……”蒂法绷着身子，进入战斗警戒姿势，可惜萨菲罗斯似乎并没有和她对战的想法，他只是笑得像往常那样，愉悦、邪性，又变态。

“克劳德……”萨菲罗斯将这个名字放在舌尖都觉得发自内心的愉快，“终究还是我的。”只一瞬他就凑近了蒂法，风将萨菲罗斯低沉的嗓音卷到蒂法耳里，“他会永远是我的。”

又是一阵风拂过，萨菲罗斯消失不见了，连带着克劳德。蒂法呆站在原地，过会儿已是泪湿满面。

“无论如何……他们活成了一个人。”


End file.
